Call me Alicia
by OneShooter
Summary: "...I'm recreating our scene, Mr. Gardner…Don't you remember that night? We were working late and suddenly we were having sex?..."


To all the georgetowners who miss them, Talita that's for ya babe. This story doesn;t make any sense, but I liked it so...

* * *

She went there for negotiating a sexual harassment charge. She came up with a good offer, 5 million dollars and apologizing to her client, a nineteen year old student. Kalinda came up and her fears became real, she showed them a video where her client was teasing her rapist – her math teacher – they were laughing and smiling and they could see her hand going under his table.

**- Well…I think I'm the one who must ask you for 5 million dollars.**

**- I need to talk to my client.**

**- Go ahead, you really have something to talk about right now….**

She left the room and he laughed, she was trying really hard not to slap his face, but his ironic face was too much, his eyes laughing at her as well, she couldn't control her hormones. A part of her wanted to go inside that room and kiss him, the other part wanted to shoot him in the face.

**- Okay,what was that?**

**- That was nothing, he was handling me something…**

**- You should have said that to me first, they now can use that against you. And they will. What was he handling to you?**

**- Hm…Something…Nothing important.**

**- How come this is not important? Drugs?**

**- No, oh my god Mrs. Florrick…No!**

**- Then what it was? I must now Clara, I can do nothing if you don't tell me.**

**- I can't tell you…**

**- Okay then, go ahead, keep negotiating by yourself, I can't be your lawyer anymore.**

**- No, oh my god, wait Mrs. Florrick.**

**- You have ten seconds to tell me, otherwise, I'm leaving.**

**- The answers of my physics test. I had a C last semester and he offered me the test's gage. Then, he asked me to pay him. And I say I had no money and he didn't say anything before either, so he said to me I would have to pay kneeled, blowing him.**

**- That is something, come on, let's destroy them.**

She came inside again, her smile bigger than he thought it should be, but he was confident, that little girl was just looking for some attention. Alicia sat down and both Kalinda and Will stared at her boobs, her cleavage giving them a good view of how rounded and pretty they were.

**- I think you are in trouble Mr. Bern.**

**- Talk to me, not my client, Mrs. Florrick.**

**- Then, I think your client is in trouble Mr. Gardner… I can sue him for leaking answers of another test and to students. So, when are you going to pay the 5 million?**

**- No,no…What are you talking about? Are you blind? The girl is giving him a hand job in her class, with another people inside the room.**

**- No, what you actually saw was, my client taking a gage from Mrs. Bern hands, and since that was illegal he gave it to her, and other five women students that gage, the exactly same way. Under his table, while everyone was distracted.**

**- She is lying! She told me if I didn't give that gage for her, she would tell the principal. I was the injured part there, not her.**

**- Mr. Bern, don't say any other word… Mrs. Florrick, see you on court.**

**- I can't wait for that, Mr. Gardner.**

She stood up and left, but Kalinda stopped her.

**- Alicia, wait up!**

**- What? Me?**

**- No, the other Alicia in this firm…Look, I know he was giving her that gage, but the other five students, they received the same gage trough e-mail.**

**- No, they didn't, they said to her…**

**- Yes they said to her they received personally, but I sent you an envelope and inside that envelope you will find all their e-mails history. One particular e-mail with the same subject: "Honolulu trip". You should check that out.**

**- Thanks, but you shouldn't have done that, we have an investigator.**

**- Yes, but you don't have me.**

Kalinda, always leaving like that. Mysterious and sassy, she looked her cleavage once again, before leaving the office. Employees still looked at her like the way they did when she first came back, with that subpoena, finding David Lee stole her office quicker than she thought he would do. They were staring her, like if she was some kind of devil inside that sanctuary, which was an overstatement, Lockhart/Gardner had everything, but sanctity.

**- Mrs. Florrick, can I have a moment?**

**- Mr. Gardner, you may cannot, I am leaving…Actually, I still don't know why I'm still here.**

**- Please, I need to talk to you for a second.**

**- No, thanks…You can call to my office and set an appointment.**

**- Alicia, come on, five minutes.**

**- Okay. Five minutes and I'm out.**

**- Yes, of course.**

They walked through the hallway, he smiled when he saw people getting away, trying not to touch the First Lady. He found that funny and he couldn't help but laugh. People were always so scared of her, of her strength and her pulse, betraying his firm and coming back, almost every single week, always smiling and trying to look stronger than the rest of them.

He followed her inside his office, closing the door behind them and locking it. They couldn't do that, not at that time, not in that place, but they did. As soon as he locked the office, she jumped on his side, kissing him. Will changed his office's doors, all that glass had gone away and he chose for something more, private. Isabelle kept going there and they always had sex, so he found it better to keep things inside that office.

**- I knew you were holding yourself.**

He said when she split their kiss to breathe, unbuckling his belt and making her way inside his pants, his dick already throbbing for some touch.

**- Are you recreating your client's scene Mrs. Florrick?**

**- I'm recreating our scene, Mr. Gardner…Don't you remember that night? We were working late and suddenly we were having sex?**

**- I am not sure, can you please remind me of that night?**

**- Sure I can.**

She pulled him by his tie, throwing him on the couch and kneeling in front of him, her mouth already salivating when he pushed her head closer to his dick, she licked it all and sucked him at once, her throat opened and she swallowed, his head suffering that light pressure and he shivered, moaning low and fisting her hair, holding it in a pony tail. She sucked him, his dick hitting the back of her throat, her eyes widening when he pushed his hips against her face, Peter didn't like to have his dick sucked ever since the hooker scandal, so he rather suck her pussy than being sucked by her, so she hadn't practiced in a while. She relaxed her throat and tried to focus on her tongue, licking his shaft. With some time she was swallowing while he was pumping his hips hard, her head going up and down, different movements were driving both crazy. Will felt unable to touch her, he wanted to finger her pretty soaking wet pussy, her juices were dribbling down her thigh, she touched herself, her index finger easily sliding inside her pussy, her thumb pressing deep her clit, she moaned, his dick on her mouth and that pressure all over his dick, now with her teeth softly scratching his shaft, Will came and held her head down, his cum hitting the back of her throat, she swallowed it, sucking it slowly out of her mouth, cleaning his juices off her lips and staring at him, smiling.

He pulled her up and sat her down on the couch, kneeling and giving her no time but rapidly burying his face inside her skirt, licking her thighs and going up, giving a quick lick on her pussy, cleaning it superficially, making her wetter and shivering. She pulled his head deeper, and he caressed her clit with his lips, then his teeth, she let out that low scream and placed her legs on his shoulders, her high heels scratching his back. He sucked her, his tongue entering her folds and licking her clit, going up and down, doing the same things. She sighed when his first two fingers slid inside her, deep, hard, reaching her g spot and making her hips clench, wanting more. Will kept thrusting his fingers, her hips helping to create the perfect pace. She was loose, her arms holding the couch's pillow, her nails scratching it deep, her eyes rolling down; she was seeing stars at 9 a.m. Will breathed close to her clit, she held his hair, pushing him closer, he licked her throbbing spot and breathed again.

**- I'm coming…Fuck William, I'm fucking coming with your breathing.**

**- Just come baby…Come, make my hand all wet with your juices, come on….**

And she did, her collapsing felt like she died, everything became black and sparkles were glittering in her eyes. Will took off his fingers, his hand fully wet with her juices, he licked it all, kissing her, and she felt her own taste, that salty taste of hers, mixed with his warm saliva, his tongue caressing hers, his teeth biting her lip in the end. She recomposed herself, and stood up, Will now on the couch, in the same place he was when she gave him that blow job, her pussy becoming wet again.

**- I guess I remember that time, it was good.**

**- It was huh!? I might go now.**

**- Are you sure? Aren't you forgetting something?**

She checked her outfit, skirt and blouse were there, her suit was on her purse, her high heels on her feet.

**- No, I'm dressed up and my hair looks…Acceptable.**

**- What about your panties?**

**- My wha…Oh. Gardner, give it back to me.**

**- Come and get it honey.**

She walked over and bent down, her underwear on his pocket, she was reaching for it when he sat her on his lap, kissing her chest and her boobs.

**- How can you go to work with this cleavage?**

**- I use it in court, boobs have a great effect on men. And Kalinda.**

**- And Kalinda? What?**

**- I'm not stupid, she almost ate me with her eyes.**

**- And how couldn't she, look at you, this precious pale skin, showing off to all those disgusting judges…**

**- Oh honey, just give me this back, stop with the jealousy shit.**

**-I like to play jealous, you seem excited when I patronize you.**

**- You're right, I do…I am yours Gardner, don't worry. Now I have to go.**

**- Okay, bye.**

**- Bye honey.**

And she left, putting her underwear inside her purse, smiling at Diane when she stared at her.

**- Goodbye, Mrs. Lockhart.**

**- Goodbye Mrs. Florrick, or should I Mrs. Gardner.**

**- Diane, you can call me Alicia.**

**- Bye then,**_** Alicia**_**.**


End file.
